El regalo perfecto para Naraku
by Giuly DG
Summary: — ¡¿Qué! — expresó estupefacto ante ese último nombre. / — ¡Vamos Inuyasha! ¡Hasta él puede recibir un regalo! — calmó la joven miko. / — ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Es Naraku! ¿Piensas darle un regalo a él?/ —Kikyo estuvo de acuerdo. — le dijo señalando a la miko de barro y huesos. / — ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Qué!. Fic participante de "Cuentos navideños del Sengoku" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahanshi

**Resumen: **— ¡¿Qué?! — expresó estupefacto ante ese último nombre. / — ¡Vamos Inuyasha! ¡Hasta él puede recibir un regalo! — calmó la joven miko. / — ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Es Naraku! ¿Piensas darle un regalo a él?/ —Kikyo estuvo de acuerdo. — le dijo señalando a la miko de barro y huesos. / — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!. Fic participante de **"**Cuentos navideños del Sengoku" del foro "¡Siéntate!".

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué tal gente? ¿Cómo les trata la época de renos, duendes y dulces? Pues a mí me han bendecido con una recién iniciadas vacaciones sin ninguna materia pendiente. ¡Estoy en sexto año!

Pero no hablemos de mí, hablemos de este reto del mes de diciembre que ha impuesto el foro ¡Siéntate! A sus miembros cuyo nombre es **Cuentos navideños del Sengoku**. En esta ocasión, yo he elegido la frase N°7: "El regalo perfecto para X" la cual debía de ir como titulo del fic.

Agradezco especialmente a la **Capitana Morgan** por ayudar a decidirme por quien elegir como protagonista de esta historia ¡Esto es por ti Mor!

* * *

**El regalo perfecto para Naraku**

**By Eagle Gold**

— ¡Esto saldrá excelente! — sonrió satisfecha. Era Navidad, y la aldea de la anciana Kaede se veía adornado de los típicos motivos de la época. No fue difícil acostumbrar a los habitantes a los motivos y costumbres. Miroku, por ejemplo, había entendido perfectamente en lo que consistía estar bajo el muérdago.

¡Plaf!

— Que idiota…— musitó el kitsune ante tal escena. Kirara solo maulló resignada. — Tienes razón salgamos de aquí. — el kitsune marcho junto a la nekomata hacia el bosque donde se encontró con la colegiala y una gran mochila amarilla. — ¡Kagome! ¡Regresaste!

— ¡Shippo-chan! — ella se agachó para abrazar maternalmente al pequeño que correspondió tiernamente. Kirara coló su cabeza bajo la mano de la miko para recibir ella también cariño. — ¡Kirara! ¿Cómo esta Sango-chan y Miroku-sama? — indagó a ambos.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron resignados.

— Sango como siempre abofeteó a Miroku por ser pervertido.

— ¡Vaya! Ese monje no piensa cambiar. — y con eso. Se dirigió con Shippo y Kirara hacia la aldea de Kaede.

Shippo tragó saliva. La miko estaba muy tranquila y no había preguntado por el tonto perro de Inuyasha que se había con la otra sacerdotisa.

— _¡Tonto Inuyasha! _— pensó frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz. — _Kagome va a sufrir mucho si se entera. ¿Por qué es no piensa en que ella también tiene sentimientos que pueden ser lastimados?_

Lo que no sabía Shippo es que esta vez la misma colegiala había mandado al hanyou a buscar a su vida pasada, tras haberse reunido con ella anteriormente para hablar de un asunto en particular. Todo sea para que el hanyou pasara una Navidad serena y ella- de cierta forma- también.

— ¿Pero qué? — la escena que ojos esmeraldas del kitsune captaron fue irrepetible: Kikyo, la otra sacerdotisa allí, junto a Inuyasha y… ¡Kagome saludando como si eso no fuese nada! ¡¿Qué le ocurría al mundo?! — Kagome... ¿Te encuentras bien? — interrogó saltando a su hombro izquierdo.

— Sí, Shippo-chan. No te preocupes. — rió cerrando los ojos. Shippo la miro preocupado, quizás algo de algún bicho raro de su época la había picado y enfermando.

— _Será mejor irme_. — de un brinco salió de allí seguido por Kirara, dejando atrás a unas mikos y hanyou extrañados.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Shippo? — indagó el hanyou. Kagome hizo expresión de desconocer el motivo y miro al hanyou quien suspiro y agregó. — Aquí esta Kikyo como me solicitaste ahora, ¿Qué pretendes?

Kagome sonrió y se agachó a buscar algo en mochila. Inuyasha y Kikyo se miraron confundidos. De un movimiento la colegiala estaba nuevamente de pie y entregándole a la miko de barro y huesos un obsequio.

— ¿Para mí?

— Sí es para ti. — Kagome dejo caer el pequeño regalo en las manos de Kikyo. — Ábrelo. — Kikyo miro a Inuyasha y este le dio una sonrisa de lado para brindarle confianza.

— Escucha, Kagome mando a buscarte por esta fecha llamada Navidad así que piensa que no va exterminarte. — bruto como siempre, Inuyasha habló y con ello…

— ¡Osuwari!

…un besó con el suelo se ganó.

— Vaya, que método de control. — comentó Kikyo parpadeando ligeramente sorprendida y continuo con la apertura del regalo para encontrarse con un collar de caracoles de mar labrados y de tonos rosados y marrones. — Es precioso — dijo un murmuro ahogado.

— _Keh, mujeres…_— pensó el hanyou el incorporándose, pero aquella escena la pareció única: Kikyo y Kagome reunidas sin recelos ni nada parecido. — _Kagome tiene razón, esta fecha es especial._

— Gracias…— contestó la hermana de Kaede colocándose la joya, en ese momento sintió una calidez similar a aquella vez en que curó sus heridas de provocadas de Naraku. — _Soy un poco más humana…_— dijo para sí y se detuvo a ver al hanyou que estaba a su lado y por él que sentía algo. Y lo vio. Vio esa mirada llena de vida y alegría no esa mirada de temor y frialdad. — _El futuro es solo para aquellos que no están varados en el tiempo…_

— ¿Kikyo? — la voz preocupada de Inuyasha irrumpió sus pensamientos. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Mmh, sí. ¿Sucede algo?

— Nada, solo que Kagome quería que la ayudaras con las lista de regalos. Keh ¡Cosas de Kagome! — le comentó algo irritado. ¡Esto de la Navidad ya no le gustaba! — Me voy a dormir por algún lado.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha! ¡Tu ten la lista mientras nosotras miramos si están todos los obsequios! — rogó la joven miko con esa mirada-algo similar a cuando aquel jabalí controlo a Kagome con aquella corona-a lo que Inuyasha suspiro y tomó la lista en sus manos nombrando.

— ¿Miroku?

— Está. — contestó Kikyo.

— ¿Sango?

— Sí.

— ¿Adorable Shippo?

— También esta. — agregó Kagome. Inuyasha la miro con fastidio. — ¿Qué?

— El adorable es algo sarcástico ¿Verdad? — dijo y continuó medio molesto-y algo celoso-. — ¿Kaede?

— Está.

— ¿Ko...¡¿Ese lobo sarnoso también?! — explotó Inuyasha con la cara roja de furia y celos.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha! ¡Es Koga-kun! — calmó la colegiala y le insistió con seguir. Kikyo la miro confundida. — Es costumbre, descuida.

Inuyasha procedió a tomar la lista para seguir dictando. ¡Qué bien! ¡Solo había un nombre más! Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. No podía ser posible…

— ¡¿Qué?! — expresó estupefacto ante ese último nombre.

Kagome suspiró, era de esperarse esa reacción por parte del hanyou.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha! ¡Hasta él puede recibir un regalo! — calmó la joven miko.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Es Naraku! ¿Piensas darle un regalo a él?

— Kikyo estuvo de acuerdo. — le dijo señalando a la miko de barro y huesos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Achu! — replico un hanyou pelinegro por tercera vez en el día. — ¡Mierda Kagura! ¡Trae más pañuelos! ¿Cómo es posible que el gran Naraku este resfriado?

— Sí te pusieras algo cada vez que sales a joder a Inuyasha y su grupo ¡Siempre andas con tus tentáculos al aire! — bramó la youkai de los vientos. Naraku se limpio su nariz y le arrojo el pañuelo- por poco- en la cara. — ¡Eres repugnante!

— No olvides Kagura que no puedes pasarte de la raya. Recuerda que tengo algo que te pertenece. — Naraku hizo aparecer unos segundos el órgano vital de Kagura entre sus manos para luego esfumarlo con malicia. — ¡Achu! ¡Mierda! — repitió. — ¡Pañuelos Kagura!

— ¡Vete a la mierda con tu resfriado! ¡Si no cubres esas porquerías tuyas cada vez que vas a perder con Inuyasha seguirás enfermo! — la hermana menor de Kanna aventó la caja contra Naraku y se alejo allí.

Mierda. Encima del resfriado debía lidiar con una _hija rebelde_. ¡Vaya suerte la suya! ¿Acaso era posible que sus tentáculos a la intemperie le hayan provocado esta peste?

**Flash Back**

— _Kagura, ¿Acaso dejaste alguna de tus plumas en modo automático?_

— _No, ¿Por qué?_

— _¡Idiota! ¡Hace un frio de los mil infiernos! — Ok, un frio de los mil infiernos no era algo lógico, pero bueno, Naraku nunca era lógico en sus ideas._

— _¡Idiota serás tu! ¡Es pleno verano zoquete chupado por mil demonios! — bufó tirándose aire con el abanico. — ¡Tienes frio por esos tentáculos que siempre traes desnudos!_

— _¡Calla mujer! ¡Y deja de tirar ese frio viento infernal! — nuevamente el ilógico frio-caliente. Naraku necesita ver a alguien urgentemente._

— _Tsk, idiota… — murmuró y se alejo de allí dejando a su amo y señor quejarse en la soledad._

**Fin Flash Back**

Bueno, podía ser que Kagura tuviera una razón-minúscula microscópica-pero tenía razón. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? ¡Cierto! ¡Su amor imposible era una miko con poderes curativos! ¡La buscaría y le obligaría que lo curase! ¿Dónde está el Naraku idiota? ¿Eh?

— Kanna — llamó a la representante de la Nada quien apareció al poco tiempo. — Muéstrame a Kikyo.

En tan solo uno segundo la imagen de la miko muerta se hizo presente junto a Kagome e Inuyasha en plena discusión. De fondo podía notarse al monje, la exterminadora y la anciana hermana de Kikyo.

— Interesante. Están todos reunidos. — murmuró seriamente sorprendido. — Vete y deja el espejo.

Kanna se retiro y Naraku se concentró para oír sus aquellos diálogos.

—_Entonces Kagome-sama… ¿Santa Claus es un hombre que da regalos a los niños buenos? —preguntó Maia, una niña de seis años._

— _Así Maia-chan, pero no solo Santa Claus da regalos. También puedes dárselo a tu padre o madre o un amigo. — le contestó acariciando su cabeza. _— _Por ejemplo, Inuyasha le dio un obsequio a la anciana Kaede._ — Naraku se sorprendió ¿Acaso era algún ritual de poder darse obsequios?

— _¡Oh! ¿Y yo le puedo dar un regalo a mi abuelo que está en el cementerio? — se entusiasmo la niña. Kagome le asintió. — ¡Gracias Kagome-sama! ¡Le daré un dibujo a mi abuelito! — y Maia salió corriendo._

— _¿Estuvo bien decirle eso? — indagó el hanyou viendo a la pequeña alejarse. — No parece que sea correcto hacerle ilusiones._

— _Vamos Inuyasha, es solo una niña. — le replico la joven miko a su vez que alzaba la vista al cielo ya nocturno cubierto de estrellas. — Además creo que hasta la gente que no está ese mundo merece un regalo de Navidad._ — ¿Eso era? ¿Navidad? ¿Una cosa o persona que daba regalos con ayuda de una tal Santa Claus?

— _Mi madre… — Inuyasha tragó saliva. — Creo que en cuanto termine esto la llevare unas flores._

— _Y harás bien. — Kikyo apareció de pronto detrás de ambos. — ¿Crees que resulte el regalo de Naraku?_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Él también?

— _No lo sé, no conozco el gusto de nuestro enemigo mortal. — señalo Kagome preocupada. Inuyasha bufó._

— _No sé porque se preocupan por darle algo a esa estúpida araña. Ni que fuera a aparecer para recibirlo._

¡Insolente Inuyasha! ¿Cómo habría de compararlo con tal significante insecto? ¡Ya vería él! ¡Iría a aquella aldea a festejar Navidad y recibir un regalo!

— ¡Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Akago! — llamó a cada uno de sus extensiones. — ¡Ah! Y Kohaku…

Todos en orden de llamado aparecieron detrás de Naraku.

— ¡Preparen pañuelos! ¡Iremos a festejar Navidad! — el hanyou sonrió con malicia al final dejando a todos sus hijos confundidos.

— Está loco… — murmuró Akago. — Deberías darle una paliza Kagura, eres la mayor.

— Error infante, es Kanna. — señalo a la Nada. — Pero no creo que mueva un pelo en contra de Naraku.

— Bah, esto es solo para jugar no nosotros. Desde su última intuición no ha sabido que mierdas hacer en semejante castillo oculto. — Hakudoshi se resignó y se encargó de buscar lo debido para el viaje.

— Creo que deberíamos solo obedecer y ya. — acotó Kohaku, inseguro como siempre.

Ninguno sabía bien que era aquello que pasaba por la mente de Naraku. Pero pronto lo sabrían.

**Continuara.**


End file.
